<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise façon Tony Stark by Felicia_Vardya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833134">Surprise façon Tony Stark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya'>Felicia_Vardya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 nuances de Marvel [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - House of M, Discord : Les défis galactiques, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La 10ème saison de Sapiens Death Match commence sur les chapeau de roue, avec un dragon robot... Et une surprise de taille. Non pas le vainqueur, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que ça soit Tony Stark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Johnny Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 nuances de Marvel [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise façon Tony Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pour la petite explication (au cas où quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas la partie <i>Iron Man</i> de l'arc House of M s'égarerait par ici). Le Sapiens Death Match est une compétition entre des Sapiens (aka des humains sans pouvoirs mutant) et des robot ou autres Sentinelles reprogrammée. Tony et Johnny en sont des concurrents réguliers et Tony est le chouchou du public (étonnant n'est-ce pas ?). Ils combattent dans des armures. Dorée, puis, rouge et or pour Tony, noire et un peu rouge pour Johnny.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quand il avait décidé d’essayer de convaincre Tony à participer au premier match de la 10ème saison de Sapiens Death Match, il s’attendait à ce que son ami finisse vainqueur. En se retrouvant face à cet énorme robot dragon, le blond avait espéré un peu d’aide. Mais non, Tony s’était contenté de regarder et d’étudier les faiblesses du robot.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Et le pire c’est que Johnny ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Ce n'était pas comme si c’était inattendu en même temps. Tony était brillant, observé et chercher les faiblesses du robot, ouais c’était normal. Mais le blond ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être un peu vexé d’avoir dû essayer de faire face seul.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>La fin du combat avait été impressionnante.<br/></span>
  <span><br/>La victoire du héros des Sapiens et des Mutants n’était pas une surprise.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>La surprise vint après quand Tony refusa de rejoindre le podium, quelque chose à faire avant, selon lui.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Johnny s’attendait à tout avec lui.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Rectification. Presque à tout.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Parce qu’il ne s’attendait définitivement pas à ce que </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony Stark</span>
  </em>
  <span> vienne l’embrasser alors qu’ils étaient en direct. Et okay, en fait il ne s’attendait à ce qu’il l'embrasse tout court d’ailleurs. Il n’avait même pas osé espérer ça malgré leur flirt régulier. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>« Désolé… » Commença Tony en s’écartant, en réalisant qu’il n’aurait pas dû faire ça à cause du manque de réaction du blond. « Je… »<br/><br/></span>
  <span>« Tais-toi, idiot. Je ne m’y attendais pas, c’est tout. » Le coupa Johnny en le tirant vers lui pour l’embrasser à son tour, il était bien décidé à ignorer les commentaires et les exclamations enthousiastes du présentateur.<br/><br/></span>
</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>▬</p>
</div><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Quelques heures plus tard, ils somnolaient sur le canapé du salon de Tony, le brun à moitié allongé sur le blond.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>« Ils ne vont pas nous lâcher. » Soupira Johnny en regardant vaguement la télé que Tony avait allumée quand ils étaient arrivés. Un baiser en direct après le premier match de la 10ème saison de Sapiens Death Match, ça avait de quoi faire réagir. Surtout entre deux concurrents. Dont le chouchou du public.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>« Ça leur passera. » Marmonna le brun en fermant les yeux.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Mouais, ça, Johnny n’en était pas vraiment sûr. Mais bon, il allait devoir s’y faire.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>« Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner de ne pas m’avoir aider, au fait. »<br/><br/></span>
  <span>« J’améliorerai ton armure. »<br/><br/></span>
  <span>« Si tu modifies sa couleur ma vengeance sera terrible. » Répondit le jeune homme.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>« J’ai peur. » Tony se redressa un peu et l’embrassa au coin des lèvres. « Qu’est-ce que tu as contre le rouge et or ? »<br/><br/></span>
  <span>« Trop tape à l’œil. »<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Le président de Stark Industries leva les yeux au ciel en se réinstallant à moitié sur son petit ami.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>« J’aurais bien dit que tu n’as aucun goût, mais je pense qu’on a tous les deux la preuve que tu en as. »<br/><br/>« Tellement égocentrique. » S'amusa Johnny en souriant, ça ne l'étonnait pas.<br/><br/>« Comme si tu étais surpris. » Il ouvrit un œil pour regarder en direction de la télé et ils parlaient encore du match, ou plutôt de la surprise de la fin du match. Tony souffla bruyamment et se redressa, s'écartant à regret de Johnny pour éteindre cet engin de malheur. Il sourit en entendant le blond ronchonner alors qu'il s'était levé. « Allez viens, on sera mieux dans un lit pour dormir. » Et il n'avait aucune arrière pensée, ils étaient tous les deux fatigués de leur journée.<br/><br/>« D'accord. » Répondit le jeune homme en réprimant un bâillement et en se levant lentement pour suivre Tony.<br/></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>